Enter: The Mutagen Man
by JTH
Summary: My take on the upcoming story arc for the 2012 cartoon based on the introduction of Timothy AKA "The Mutagen Man". EPILOUGE ADDED.
1. Chapter 1

_Greetings all and welcome to Enter: The Mutagen Man. This story will be based off the 2012 series and will be my interpretation of how the story arc will go in the show. Of course we know some stuff that will happen, but not all of it, so it allows me to fill in the blanks and wing it. First off, I will say that Casey Jones does appear in the story for I believe he will appear for Mutagen Man's introduction, so don't be alarmed when you see him. And obviously of course the characters will be as much in character as they are in the show, for as stated this how I believe it will play out, and I will also write the story based on where the breaks are, so the first chapter will be fairly short as it would go into the opening titles (I'm pretty big on that if I'm basing something directly off the show). So let's get started shall we, as always, TMNT is not my property, and all rights go to their respective owners._

**_ENTER: THE MUTAGEN MAN_**

**It was a cool night in New York City as the starry sky lite up the night. But as bright and clear as it was in NYC, one home was as dark, cloudy, and merky as it could possibly be. The home of April O'Neil, who now had no one to look over her. It had been a week since her father was mutated into a hidious bat creature and flew off into the night sky, that night she seperated from the turtles, the only ones who could help her and him, the only ones who were her true friends. She did the same as she did every night since that night ensued, sat in her bed and just tried to find a way to put herself to sleep each night.**

**Just then there was a sound from next to her. It was her T-Phone again. She looked over to find out who it was although deep down she already knew. The caller I.D. revealed the same one every time, it was Donatello again, trying to call her to talk to her in some way. He had left one message several nights before, now every night since he's called to appearently try to talk to her personally. April still wasn't ready to talk though. She made it very clear that she wanted no part of them anymore, and she made no attempt to start now. She just shook her head at Donnie's continued futile attempts and stood, grabbed her purse and left her appartment and find a place to collect her thoughts.**

**Meanwhile, back in the lair, Donatello stood in place in his lab with his T-Phone to his ear, patiently waiting and hoping that April would answer. Four straight nights he tried, and four straight night ended in the same disappointment. Deep down he should have known better, his brother Raphael told him from the start to just give her some space, which he did for a while, but Donatello's nature for April was very worrysome. Just in the past couple months, April had been attacked, captured, and who knows what else she kept from them to not have them worry. After what seemed like forever, Donnie finally gave up and put his T-Phone back on his desk and then looked down at the object that was sitting next to him. It was a photo of himself and April, with a picture frame that he had made himself. **

**The photo was a shot of himself, swinging April on the tire swing in the lair, both of them smiling and laughing during the whole exhange, he had got one of his brothers to take the photo as they were more than happy to see Donnie and April finally have their moment together. The frame Donnie made himself, he even craved some little hearts on the frame to add more design to it. He had planned to give it to her the night that all their lives changed, the night that April left them, which is what made it even harder for him to bare. He had to try to move on though, he had wrongs that he had to right.**

**Donnie went back to his expierements and back to another form that he'd been focusing a lot of his devoted time to, his only other human friend, well...now his only friend. Timothy. Unfortunetly, Timothy was no longer a human either, nor did he resemble anything close to a human, he had been reduced to nothing more than organs floating around in a vat of goo trapped in a container to prevent him from moving. Donatello vowed that night to try and help him, and that he did. Nearly every night, was working on something to help Pulverizer get one step closer to humanity, the first step was helping him be able to talk once more. Night on night, Donnie was assembling a machine that would act as a voice box, it was almost ready to be tested as he started tweeking and turning the last couple screws in it as the ooze that was Timothy looked on behind him. **

**"Alright Timothy, one last adjustment, and I should be ready to...got it." Donnie announced to him, with that he closed up the metal speaker. "Now let's test this baby out. Cross your fing...cross your eyes." Timothy did so mockingly crossing his eyes getting a smile from Donnie, the first one he had gave in a long time. **

**Donnie then place the speaker right in the front of the container that held Timothy and put in place. After it was set, Donnie twisted a knob on it and stepped back to analyze his work to see the results.**

**"Okay...try and say something..." He told his friend.**

**A lot of feedback and static could be heard which made Donatello unsure if it was or even would work, he certainly hoped it would though, after all the work he put into it.**

**Just then after what seemed like forever.**

**"D-D-D-Donnie? I-I'm t-t-talking!"**

**Words! Words were coming out! Timothy was talking!**

**"You're talking? I did it? I did it! I DID IT! Sensei! Leo! Guys!" Donnie screamed out in joy and shock all in once as he bolted out of his lab to tell everybody the great news.**

_**(CUE THE OPENING TITLE SCREEN! :) )**_

_**Reviews are like gold, second should be up soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**"Come on guys hurry!" Donnie continued to plead with them to pick up the pace. **

**"Donnie...it's almost midnight, couldn't this wait 'til morning?" Leonardo complained as he wiped the sleep from his eyes and let out another big yawn.**

**"Guys...I did it!" Donnie announced to his brothers which snapped them all out off their lacidazical moods to get right in Donnie's face. **

**"You found a cure?" Leo said.**

**"You can save April's dad?" Raph followed up quickly behind him.**

**"You made Pizza flavored Pancakes?" Mikey then added on grabbing onto Donnie in delight which resulted in him getting a collective stare from everyone in the lair around him. He let out a quiet chuckle to the reaction. "Just me huh?" He then stepped back and twiddled his thumbs to wait for Donnie to break the real.**

**"Guys...behold!" **

**With that Donnie pointed behind him which his brothers stared behind him to find Pulverizer still in his containment area.**

**"H-H-Hi guys!" Timothy muttered...followed by stunned silence...then.**

**"****A****H****H****H****H****!****!****" Donnie's three brothers screamed in horror followed by them falling to the floor before quickly gathering themselves.**

**"I set up some equipment to help Timothy talk. Isn't it great guys?" The cheerful turtle boasted about his feat.**

**"Oh yeah! Great Donnie..." Raphael muttered in a very unlighthearted fashion.**

**"Go ahead, say something to him." Donnie encouraging to talk to their "friend". They all had glum looks on their faces though, but Donatello insisted, they felt they shouldn't let their brothers work go to complete waste.**

**"****Hi ****Pulverizer****..." They all moaned in a very mononic tone.**

**"I-It's good to t-t-talk t-to you guys ag-gin." Timothy said to all of them putting a grin on Donnie's face hearing them all talk to each other again.**

**"Well, we're going back to bed Donnie." Leonardo told his brother followed by another yawn as his brothers began to head out, but Donnie wanted them to stay a little longer.**

**"Wait, don't you guys want to talk so more." He questioned them, they had only been in there for a couple minutes, he figured that they would approve Donnie's first big step in help Timothy get his humanity. But his brothers didn't seem all that interested.**

**"Sorry Donnie, but training's in a couple hours. You should probably get some sleep too." Leo told his brother before walking out. Mikey and Raph weren't far behind him either.**

**"Hoping I can dream now." Mikey said to himself which was followed by a slap on the back of the shell by his brother in red.****"Dream? You'll probably have nightmares now." Raph joked, well half-joked cause he knew it was probably true.**

**"Oh great..." Mikey whined as they soon left behind Leo.**

**Then just like that, the lab was empty again, no one there but Donatello and the remains of Pulverizer. **

**"Well...that went well..." Donnie glumly said to himself. ****Donatello didn't appreciate the lack of support they were giving his feat, but at the same time, he couldn't really blame them. **

**After what had happened to April's father, they had most certainly thought that Donnie had found a cure to help fix everything and what Donnie had woke them up for was in their minds a huge let down, and now Donnie couldn't help but feel that he let them down in getting their hopes up in something that wasn't meant to be. Donnie just sighed at the reaction and thoughts of his brothers.**

**"T-They still d-don't like me, d-do t-they?" Timothy told his friend in front of him still adapting to his speaker box being his line of communication.**

**"What? N-no Pulverizer, it's not you. It's been a hard couple days for us. We...we lost a friend. I think I got their hopes up." Donatello told Timothy in an attempt to cover for them. As Donnie walked back over to the picture of himself and April reimaging that night and thinking over again of how desperately all of them wanted to help April so much. Timothy then looked over top Donnie's shoulder and noticed the photo himself and became curious about the girl that appeared with Donatello in the picture.**

**"W-Who's the girl D-Donnie?" Pulverizer asked, Donatello turned around to look at Timothy and then back to the photo.**

**"Her name's April. She was the first human I ever met." Donnie answered. Yes for Donatello it was a true teenager feeling that all teens had. **

**'Love at first sight.' At that was the ultimate case for him, even a turtle could have that happen it seemed.**

**"She must r-really like you." Timothy added on, but it was followed by a sigh from his friend.**

**"Actually, she's the friend we lost. We..." He stopped what said to change his words. "...I really messed up, it was all my fault. I've been trying to call to tell her how sorry I am...but...she won't even talk to me."**

**There was just a silence that followed, neither one of them knew what to say to the other. Either one of them had ever been in a relationship so it wasn't like they knew what to say to another about the pain of failure.**

**All Donatello could do was just hope. Hope that April would one day talk to him again.**

**XXX**

**April was in the 24/7 noodle shop owned by Mr. Murakami, it was a place where she felt welcome at any time and the blind chef was always more than happy to fix a meal a for her. She began to drink the last bit of broath from the bowl in front of her as she placed it back on the counter. **

**"Thank you Mr. Murakami, the soup was delicious." April said bowing slightly to the fine meal prepared.**

**"You are welcome April sun. Would you like me to make you some pizza goyos for your turtle friends?" He stated to her with charm and glee. But April was hesititant in her responce. Even when she left the apartment, something came back to the turtles. She tried quickly to make an answer stick.**

**"Ah...no, it's alright. They'll be...fine." The pauses in her statement raised an eyebrow from the chef, April wouldn't have noticed being she was busy staring at the floor. Murakami decided to speak up to her as he walked slowly to her.**

**"April sun, I need not see to know that something is greatly troubling you." **

**April responded with a quiet murmur and nod. He would be the first person she talked to about the matter. Even though he could not see, e could still sense emotion and feeling, and he would be a proper man to talk to about this subject. She of course would probably need to remove a few important details, like say...the mutagen. But she still knew that explaining the matter would make her feel better.**

**"My friends did something really bad, and because of it, my father's gone. I don't want to speak to them again." She was very out front with it and the tone of her voice was very deep and crackly. Murakami frowned to the news to which he heard.**

**"My my, that is indeed sad to hear. Why would your friends purposely do something like that?" He questioned, obviously not knowing the full detail.**

**"Well...they didn't do it on purpose...but..." She stopped during her sentence, which he filled in shortly afterward.**

**"But you are still mad at them?" Murakami assumed. **

**"Yeah..." She responded in a regretful tone.**

**"I understand your pain, but I feel that if it was truely an accident April, you should find it in your heart to forgive them." **

**Marukami's words struck hard, it really made April question herself and her anger to the turtles. It was a terrible turn of events...but it was an accident, and that they vowed to fix. But it seemed nearly unthinkable, mutation hadn't been reversed yet, there was no reason to believe it could either. April decided to grab her purse and head back home to have a long, hard, train of thought of what she should do.**

**XXX**

**In the lair, Donatello had finally succomb to the lack of sleep that he had put himself through over the past days. He was passed out, face first on his lab desk still with papers and equations all around him still working on a way to find a cure. But he was quickly awoken by the tone of his father in the dojo.**

**"Donatello!" His sensei hollored out. **

**"HUH?" Donnie gasped in shock snapping him out of his daze that he was in. He looked around to see where he was and why he would called upon, until he remembered. "Oh great...I'm late for training..." He let out a huge yawn and slowly stepped to his bo staff in the corner as he picked it up, barely able to walk or see straight. "Nothing good is going to come out of this." And he reluctantly went to his training.**

**As Donatello feared, training was in full effect. Today they were running an obstacle course designed by their sensei to improve on their quickness and agility, something the tallest turtle had neither of at that point in time. While his brothers were avoiding swinging sandbags, and rolling logs with ease, Donnie struggled as the session went on, barely getting over the logs, and nearly missing each sandbag but by running into them rather than dodging them.**

**"Oh yeah, a breeze." Leonardo declared as he finished the test for the third time barely breaking a sweat. Raph was close behind, Mikey had a bit more trouble trying to keep up, but he was miles ahead of Donnie at that point as he looked behind him.**

**"Come on Donnie! You're giving us turtles a bad rep." Mikey called behind him. The statement made Donatello pause while in the middle of the session, the others then screamed out for him to move, but his lack of sleep made his reaction time drastically slowly.**

**"WAHH!" Donnie screamed as a very heavy sandbag drilled him straight between the eyes as his brothers oohed at the sight, Donnie fell to his knees completely dazed and out for a loop.**

**"Yame!" Master Splinter had seen all he needed to see and slowly walked past three of his sons and walked directly in front of the one who was rubbing his eyes more than his injured head. Once Donatello realized who was in front of him, he slowly looked up with worry. ****"Donatello, do you wish to tell me something?"**

**"Uh...maybe I haven't had much rest." A hesitent Donatello responded to, which Splinter stroked his beard in displesure.**

**"Your speed and reaction time is drastically reduced from our last session, I believe "maybe" is not the appropriate word." He strenly said.**

**Donnie knew the jig was up, no more playing around. He had to come forth.**

**"I haven't slept for three days Sensei..." He wimpered in regret with his eyes closed in defeat. **

**His brother's eye grew wide hearing the confession and his father let out a unsatisfied sigh of desplease.**

**"I am highly disappointed Donatello. I would expect myself to give this lecture to Michelangelo, not yourself." Sensei said with a raised voice pacing back and forth around the turtle on his knees.**

**"Thank you Sensei...wait, is that a good thing?" Michelangelo spoke up, getting a slap in the back of the head from Raphael afterwards, Splinter directed back to his scolded son.**

**"Would you like to explain why you have made sleep an optional objective?" Sensei then asked with a slightly lighter tone.**

**"Well..." Donnie started, but was quickly finished by his younger brother.**

**"He's been trying to find a cure for April's dad..." Mikey wasn't able to finish as Raph put his hand over Mikey's mouth as they all looked to their Sensei with concern.**

**"Hmm...I see." Splinter accepted rubbing his chin.**

**"I'm sorry Sensei. I should have told you sooner." The apoligitic turtle stated with a bow of regret. Splinter soon walked to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder.**

**"I am aware you have good intentions my son, but remember, all of us will be much better off if you are healthy and well rested." He lectured.**

**"Hai Sensei." Donnie responded quickly and stood up with a slump in his stance.**

**"Now go to your room, and get plenty of rest, you and I will have a solo training session when you awake." Sensei stated, with that Donatello pulled his staff from his holder and handed it to his father and bowed to him and then slowly walked past his brothers in great shame, embarrassment, and defeat. **

**After Donatello disappeared into his room, Raphael questioned his sensei for his tactic.**

**"Sensei? You just let him go to bed, with no punishment for being late for training and being tired on top of it?" Raph questioned in a mix of question and annoyance. **

**Splinter did not question his son's displeasure for his course of action, but made it very clear why he took the route of result.**

**"For your brother Raphael, not being able to help the ones he cares for by being forced to rest, is punishment enough." Splinter lectured to Raphael.**

**Raph then looked down in shame and turned to his brothers who shared the same look as him. Splinter then spoke up again.**

**"Now, let us begin sparring session." He announced.**

**"But, there's only three of us. How will that work?" Michelangelo questioned.**

**"I will be your sparring partner..." Splinter stated.**

**Mikey then chuckled and gulped in horror.**

**Mikey screaming in horror during his sparring session with sensei could be heard from Donnie's room as well, but Donnie knew it wasn't appropreate to laugh at that, after all, he caused that to happen too. It seemed everything was his fault lately. Sensei was right, the only way that he could be relied on was if he was at full strength, and that meant getting as mich sleep as possible. He tried to sleep, knowing full well the session his brothers were getting right now, would be nothing compared to what he was going to get from Splinter when he awoken.**

_Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Remember, reviews are like gold. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome back everyone and Happy Halloween, hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Now on to Chapter 3. As always, all rights to their respective owners. Time to get scary! BWAH-HA-HA-HA! Let's go! _

**April was walking through the alleyways to get back to her apartment quicker. Her mind was racing with all the thoughts that were going through her head, it caused her to not notice that she was being watched as she was walking along.**

**"Maybe Mr. Marukami's right. Maybe I was too hard on them..." April thought over again the advice that was given to her.**

**"Do you like talking to yourself April?" Suddenly a voice came from a distance which snapped April back into reality as she looked around everywhere.**

**"Who's there?" April asked in fear, beginning to breathe heavier. Then there was nothing, no noise, just the random sound of the wind blowing. She exhaled thinking it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but just as she turned around.**

**"Boo!" Said the person in front of her, hanging up-side down on a fire escape ladder.**

**April screamed in horror as the person dropped off the ladder and walked towards her from the shadows, but as the person stepped into the lights in the alley, she noticed the person's identity as he took off his hood revealing his face painted black with what looked like a white hockey mask.**

**"Casey?" April said in shock as he just snickered at her act of being terrified. "What the heck are you wearing?"**

**"Face paint...pretty cool if I do say so myself. You like?" He said pointing to his "fine" work laughing, as April just scoffed at it.**

**"Uh, actually no. I don't." April crossed her arms in disapproval.**

**"Well, can't please everyone..." Casey shook it off easily as he used his sleeve to wipe the paint off his face to show his face underneath.**

**"So care to tell me why you were spying on me?" April said disgustedly.**

**"Just thought you'd want someone to talk to." Casey walked up to her, but she quickly backed off away from him as his intentions creeped her out.**

**"Well I don't, so leave me alone Casey." April shrugged him off and began to walk away.**

**"Geez April I was just playing around, there's no reason to cry home to mommy and daddy about it..." Casey was talking, but April gasped at his words and snapped back around and got in his face.**

**"My parents are gone! Don't you ever talk about my mother and father again!" Pointing her finger right in his face and then stormed off as fast as she could as Casey tried to stop her.**

**"Come on April...how was I supposed to know, you don't tell me anything! It was just a joke!" Casey pleaded her to stop and just talk, but it was too late, she was gone. Leaving Casey in the dark alley to think over his mistake. Meanwhile there was another individual who was thinking over his mistakes too.**

**XXX**

**Donatello struggled to open the door to his lab and quickly closed the door behind him. He was out of breath and hurting all over, his sensei made sure to show his son the price of not being ready for a training session. Everyone was asleep again as it was the middle of the night, despite that, Donatello was told whenever he has awoke his session would begin, and that it did. For three hours he was made to train with his sensei, far longer than other times, but that was the addition to his punishment. Sensei had rested after the session also making Donnie the only one awake, and he made sure to keep it that way.**

**"Ugh! Boy I'll never make that mistake ever again!" Donnie said to himself holding his arms grimicing in pain. But something in front of him soon caught his eye.**

**"Donnie...help..."**

**Timothy's voice directed Donnie to the container that held him as quickly as possible.**

**"Timothy!" Donatello ran up to the casing. "What's happening!?" Timothy's gelatiness body appeared to be dissolving before Donnie's eyes, like his body was just disappearing, eating itself away.**

**"I feel funny..." Pulverizer continued to mutter in fear as his friend was trembling at the sight before him.**

**"Your overall structure is breaking down...wh-what...what do I do?" Donnie was in a panic now, he couldn't even put words together having no idea for a solution.**

**"Mutagen..." Donnie heard his friend grumble.**

**"Huh?"**

**"I need...mutagen..." Timothy said in a slow, faint, low voice.**

**"Mutagen...mutagen could help you regain structure..." Donnie looked around the lab to find a canister, but he had used any remaining mutagen in his attempts to find a cure, all resulting in failures. "...we don't have any in the lair. I'll need to go to the surface and find one..." Donnie placed a hand on the container pleading with his friend. "Timothy, please hold...hold on as long as you can!"**

**Donnie then ran out of the lab as fast as he could, which was much slower than usual. Of all the times to be worn out and hurt after an enlongated training. He hurt all over, but he had to fight off the pain, Timothy's life was at stake.**

**"Hurry..." Timothy moaned as he continued to deteariate, hoping his intelligent friend would make extreme haste with his aide.**

**Donnie sprinted down the sewer way as fast as he could, though the pain that he was feeling almost made him want to throw up, that is saying a turtle could throw up. When Donatello found the nearest manhole cover and lurched up the stair ladder that lead to it and had to quietly, yet agressively try to go as quick as possible. The manhole led to a local city playground that they had been to before in the past, so Donnie was aware of the surroundings, he gazed and panted as he looked around and then suddenly.**

**"A Canister!" Donnie screamed out, but soon covered his to try and hope no one heard him. A mutagen canister was right underneathe the hand held marry go round. Donnie rolled to where it and was and snatched it. Not long afterward a voice, a fimilair voice, not only that, but calling his name.**

**"Donnie? Is that you?" The voice said off in the distance.**

**It was April, what were the odds that she would be out the same time he was? But he dare not let her see him after everything that had happened, plus he had a possible life to save. Donnie fought the urge to stay, talk and reason with her, he darted back into the hole in the ground and slid the lid over top before April moments after appeared into what would have been visible view. April looked around to see nothing around, but she did notice that the manhole cover was moving in place as it was just sealed closed. She was convinced it was Donatello, but why? Why would he be around in a random playground at this time of night, just as she was around?**

**Unless he was snooping on her...which April didn't take kindly to that possibility, she almost wished that he was still there to give him a piece of her mind if that was the case.**

**Donnie meanwhile bolted back to the lair as fast as he left, tripping over himself a couple times in the process, skinning his forearms in the process, but he fought off all the anguish and got back in the lab nearly just in time. He soon saw Timothy before him who looked like he didn't have much time left, Timothy didn't even have the strength to respond to Donnie's arrival.**

**"Timothy, I'm here. Now how can I..." He looked around and then decided to just pop the top off the containment seal and just mutagen straight in and hoped that it would work.**

**Soon the the thick, creamy blue mutagen combined with Timothy's yellow gel body and almost seemed to enhance Timothy's body into the more gel, like the mutagen became one with him.**

**"Ahh...I feel all better." Timothy muttered as he nearly filled up the entire capsule again. "T-Thanks Donnie!" He thanked his friend for his heroic efforts.**

**Donnie though had no energy left and just collasped to his knees, using Timothy's container to keep him upright.**

**"I'm just glad you're alright!" An exausted Donatello whispered out completely snapped of strength.**

**"Y-You're a real friend Donnie." The gooed figure said to his purple cladded turtle companion.**

**"Thanks Timothy...I'm glad somebody thinks that." Sadly Donnie said as he grabbed the picture of he and April that he knocked over in the panic of him running out, it crushed her leaving her like that, but he knew he had no choice to help one friend, however knowing he may have lost the chance to help another, afterward Donnie left out a huge yawn. "I better get some sleep before sensei has my head again, rest easy buddy." Placing his three fingered hand on the glass as he drifted down into slumber.**

**"Good night friend." Pulverizer said as Donnie just curled up and lightly fell to the floor below him to sleep, he was too drained to even go to his bed to rest, as his picture sat next to him. Pulverizer looked at that picture and knew the help of his friend should go unforgotten. "Donnie likes this girl a lot. Donnie helped me, now I-I'll help him."**

**Suddenly, Pulverizer's new found strength from the mutagen given to him allowed him to alter his geled form, he was able to form himself his own pair of arms, and feet as his new found body allowed him to move around much to his shock. Timothy looked down and picked up the Donnie's picture and got a good look at this girl, this girl he was determined to find to help his friend.**

**"Don't w-worry D-Donnie. I-I'll get your friend back!"**

**Timothy then slowly walked out of Donnie's lab, who was so tired he couldn't even awaken to the turn of events that had happened in front of him. Timothy exited the lab and began to head to the surface with a goal in mind.**

**To be a hero!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Greetings all, it's time now for Part Four. This kinda stinks being I was expecting the show to have a week break between the new episode so I figured I could get this finished before the Mutagen Man episode would premiere. Oh well, the good news is I have pretty much all the dialogue done, it's just a matter of getting it all into story form. So nothing I do will be coming straight from the episode. That said let's start Part Four, enjoy. As always, all rights of TMNT go to their respective owners. Some without further adu, Let's go! _

**Donatello had awoken from his slumber, but he could tell that it wasn't morning. It was almost like his instincts told him to wake up, as if something was wrong. But what could possible be wrong he wondered to himself.**

**"Ahh...Timoth...Timothy?" He looked around for his friend. He wasn't here, not even a sign of the container that he was inside. He was in a frantic observation for Timothy, but where could a giant canister of ooze possible go? "Timothy! What the heck? He's gone! Where could he go?"**

**Donnie then looked down and noticed there were what looked like slimey yellow footprints that lead out of the lair, and then he noticed something else was missing...**

**"My picture's gone too...did he try to find April?" If that was the case, that was the last thing he needed. April was still vividly upset with the Turtles, the last thing Donnie wanted was a giant Ooze creature trying to find her. "Oh great...I got to find her before he does!"**

**With that, Donnie bolted out of the lair again, just as he had done hours before. Now he had to try to find the person he tried to avoid before, to make sure the person he tried to save from before didn't locate the person that he tried to avoid...enough to make turtle's head spin...**

**XXX**

**Hours later in the main room of the lair, Raph was playing on the pinball machine just about to break Mikey's newly obtained high score, just when Mikey on his back causing Raph to lose, which Mikey laughed persistably at.**

**"Why you little pipsqueak!" Raph then tackled Mikey to the ground and giving him everything in the book as Mikey laughed in horror.**

**"AHH!" Mikey screamed out hoping that Raph would stop, no dice. "Okay I'm down..."**

**Raph was fair and let his brother up once he gave up, extending a hand and pulled him up, even though he was so close, brothers will be brothers.**

**"Good! Well, you're up Leo...Leo?" Raph turned to his older brother. But Leo was distracted by something. He was on the couch staring at the doors to the lab ever since they had awoken an hour ago, wondering where their other brother was. "What's bugging you now?"**

**"I'm worried about Donnie guys..." Leonardo admitted. And it was true, Donnie had had virtually no visable or verberal contact with any of them for the past four days. Mikey and Raph it barely bothered, Leo quite the opposite. If Donnie was distracted elsewhere, not only would it take a long time for him to gather himself, but it would normally put the team at risk during missions. If he wasn't all there, they were in trouble more times than not. Raph however brushed off Leonardo's concerns.**

**"Why are you so worried? You know how crazy Donnie gets when it comes to April." Raph called out which lead to their sensei walking up behind him.**

**"And what makes you think that it is merely about April Raphael?" Splinter said startling the rad clad turtle.**

**"Well, I mean...isn't it obvious Sensei? All he's thinking about is helping her." He responded, but Sensei quietly shook his head, it was clear that they were not aware of the bigger picture, and he felt he needed to share it with them.**

**"I fear Donatello carries many more burdens than you believe my sons. He cares not just for April, but for April's father...and for Timothy as well."**

**The brothers were taken aback by the final name. Sure they knew about April and her dad, but why Donnie feel any burden about Pulverizer.**

**"Timothy? Why would Donnie feel responsible for Timothy Sensei?" Leonardo questioned.**

**"Because he is responsible Leonardo." Splinter answered, they were surprised by the responce needless to say. "Donatello chose to train Timothy to assure his saftey. I advised against it, but he stated that it was the right thing to do. By doing so, Timothy's saftey and well-being became Donatello's responsibility to bare. It is no doubt that he feels he has failed his friend that he was responsible to protect."**

**They all looked to each other, none of them knew any of that. They knew that Donatello was concerned about Timothy was in the foot, but not because that thought that he felt "responsible".**

**"Of course. That's why he wanted to show us what he'd done to help Pulverizer." Leonardo figured out, realizing no doubt that his brother was proud of his feat to help a friend.**

**"We didn't exactly show that we cared much, did we?" Raphael soon replied. The three hung their heads now knowing the error that they had made to their brother. They lifted their heads upon the speech of their sensei once more.**

**"Donatello is hurting very much emotionally, and I fear your lack of graditude was no doubt disheartening to your brother. If the three of you truely care about Donatello, you will support him through these troubling times."**

**Hai sensei." They all said in unison. Splinter then left to proceed with his meditation leaving the brothers to scan over each other trying to gather each other's thoughts. None of them knw how wrong they were about Donnie's true motives for The Pulverizer. And they knew they had to right their wrong and apoligize to Donnie right away.**

**XXX**

**The boys after not finding Donnie in his room knew that he was again in his lab, the door was sealed shut, all that could be seen was the small bit of light shining underneath the crack of the door. Leo approached the steel door as his brothers were close behind. He banged on it to make sure he could be heard.**

**"Donnie? You in here?" Leo called out, there was no answer. They suspected he must be sleeping after more hours of working. Leo began to open the door up slowly. "We just wanting to...!"**

**But his speech stopped when he observed the conclusion. The lab was empty, not a soul in it.**

**"Donnie?" Mikey called out also beginning to worry as they all began to scurry around.**

**"He's gone." Raph stating the obvious. As the brothers looked over every nook and cranny of the lab.**

**No sight of Donnie anywhere.**

**"Why would he just take off without telling us?" Leonardo stated as Michelangelo's eyes grew wide and started blinking repeatedly.**

**"Uh...guys. I think something's missing." Mikey called out to his brothers**

**"Really Mikey? Like what?" Leonardo just passed to the side thinking Mikey was talking about their brother, only to find out.**

**"Like that big container of guts and goo that was Pulverizer!" Mikey pointed to the area in the wall that Pulverizer was at, which was nothing but a big empty space. They all ran to the spot in shock, this didn't make any sense.**

**"Donnie must have taken him somewhere, Pulverizer couldn't have just got up and walked away..." Leo pondered loudly.**

**"Actually, I think that's exactly what he did..." Mikey looking down at the floor below them. Like Donnie before them, they all saw the oozy footprints that lead out of the back entrance to the subway tracks.**

**"Donnie must have went after him." The leader turtle came to the conclusion.**

**"But how did he escape?" Raph followed up to him.**

**"We'll find out when we find him!" Leo ordered out as they began to run out into the subway to pursuit Pulverizer whereever he could be.**

**Obviously there was no way that Timothy would escape, there had to be some explaination. "Find him? He's a pile of goo in a giant canister...where would he possibly be?" Raph asked loudly.**

**XXX**

**"Where is April!?" Timothy screamed out as he was in the middle of the streets with people running for their lives trying to get one answer but getting nothing but frantic cries for help, but he then grabbed someone by the collar of their suit and began shaking him violently.**

**"Tell me!" He screamed out again holding the picture of April in his other hand, getting nothing but a terrified scream as a pair of cop cars pulled up. Two officers then got out, one holding a megaphone.**

**"Let go of the civilian or we will take action!" The first officer called out in his megaphone which got the attention of Timothy was now outraged at the lack of cooperation he was getting from anybody. Everyone just judging him by his looks and not by his intentions. He then tossed the civilian to the side and then smashed a nearby fire hydrent causing water to spray out at a frantic rate causing the officers to duck for cover.**

**"Where is she?" Timothy then ran off holding the picture trying to mark out where she was.**

**"Call the sheriff, report the situation!" The second officer turned to the first.**

**"What am I supposed to say?" The first responded. "That there's a giant ooze monster with arms and legs on the loose?"**

**It was becoming chaos as Timothy was beginning to destroy everything in his way. He was going to find April, no matter what he had to do, or who would get in his way.**


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings everyone and it's time for Chapter five. Can get this up pretty fast. So let's not waste anytime, the longer I wait, the less time until the actual episode airs. YIPPEE! As always, all rights of TMNT go to their respective owners. So without further adu, let's go!

**Leo, Raph, and Mikey searched the dwells of the sewers for what felt like hours, the only place there was left to check was the surface. Oh how they hoped Timothy wasn't there, the difficulty that would present itself to keep control would be next to impossible. All three approached the manhole cover above as the leader looked down.**

**"Alright, keep an eye out for anything suspecious..." Leo said just as he removed the cover above and then looked out to the streets to see a google of bystanders running for their lives to get off the streets right over top the turtle's exit point which Leo quickly closed the cover back up. Once the rumbling stopped over top, Leo removed it again.**

**"People running for their lives...I'd say he's close by." Raph mocked at the observation before them and they took to the streets and ran around the corner with as much stealth as possible, soon what they saw put them in shock.**

**"Pulverizer?" Leo stated. Timothy was becoming surrounded by tanks and cop cars in all directions with officers telling him to not make a move. The sight of Timothy put the brothers in shock, how did he become what he looked like. The realization quickly snapped Leo out of awe. "We gotta protect him from those people..."**

**Within a moment, Timothy grabbed the pistol of the tank and then twirled it around destroying every cop car around him, setting some on fire and allowed Timothy to escape and run away from cover, The brothers then hid in the alley next to them, as Mikey spoke up in horror.**

**"I don't think that'll be a problem Leo!" Mikey in a panic said. **_*Easter Egg.* *WINK!*_

**"He's dangerous, we're gonna have to protect the people from him!" Leonardo with an audible called out a new plan. Raph then grabbed his sais and took it upon him self.**

**"I got this!" Raph bolted off after Timothy who was now in front of him running off.**

**"Raph! Wait!" Leo called out to his brother to no avail, Leo in frustration ran after his hot headed brother and Mikey followed behind, hands near his mouth wondering what would possibly have to do.**

**Pulverizer continued to run with his legs of ooze, when someone behind him caught his eyes.**

**"Hey Tim!" The voice called. Timothy then turned around to find a red cald turtle who met him with a right fist to the base of his container, angering the ooze monster. The attack then little to no damage for it was like hitting a huge boulder.**

**Raph winced his hand in pain and then soon got a backhand swipe knocking down on the streets as Leo and Mikey ran up to help him up. Leo was far from thrilled from his brother's actions and confronted him on the spot.**

**"What are you doing?" An angered Leonardo said to Raphael.**

**"Protecting the city genius." Raph pointed his finger right in Leo's face, Raph knew the logic tactical stratagy was a waste and that the city needed their help pronto. Mikey was trying to calm them down from fighting each other to reason with them with his own "Mikey Logic".**

**"Come on guys...what do we really have to worry about?" The two turned to their youngest brother. "I mean...it's Pulverizer...he's not gonna hurt us."**

**Just as Mikey was about to finish, the two brothers saw their foe right in front of them charging at them at full speed.**

**"AHHH!" They screamed as they began to run, Mikey then turned around to see the charging Pulverizer closing fast.****  
**

**"AHH!" Mikey yelled just before he got a wild swing sending Mikey into his retreating brothers as they all fall on each other. Mikey then rubbed his head in pain and came to the obvious conclusion. "Okay...maybe he will."**

**Leonardo then drew his katanas as he prepared for his attack.**

**"Just be smart guys, we're ninjas. Huh?" A full swing of Leo's blade penatrated right through Pulverizer's arm of ooze, seemingly going right through without doing the slightest bit of damage. Timothy then grabbed Leo and spun him around several times before hurling him into his brothers knocking them down like a bunch of bowling pins. They all got up slower than before as the battle was quickly taking it's toll.**

**"You were saying?" Raph said to the "fearless leader" as Timothy came closer to the turtle trio.**

**"I hurt who hurt Donnie, I start with YOU!" Timothy threatened with his fists pounding one another. Timothy was ready to stop anyone in front of him, and the three turtles were who was going to be stopped.**

**"AHHHHH!" They screamed in horror completely frozen in terror as Pulverizer's hands of ooze began to grab them.**

**XXX**

**"April? April are you here?"**

**Donatello was tapping on the window of April's room standing on the fire exit of her apartment, waiting and hoping that she was there, and then hoping she would talk to him. But he was getting no responce from inside, he tried again with a little more intent.**

**"You don't have to talk to me April, just let me know you're alright." Again he said continuing to tap on the paine. Still getting no answer, he was starting to worry about her from inside. He clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. "Please don't kill me, please don't kill me..." He whispered to himself as he cracked the door open. "April?"**

**He opened the window to look around and to see a deserted room, completely empty. The only thing he saw that he recognized was April's T-Phone setting on the table next to her bed. In a way he was somewhat happy to see it, cause she didn't destroy it, a sign that at least she didn't want to kill them...okay, maybe that wasn't that great of news, but based on what had happened, he would take anything that could be positive, as a positive.**

**"She's not here..." She said aloud, until the realization came to his head. "...but if she's not here, then...oh no!" Donnie then bolted out of her apartment that she could be in even more trouble than he ever considered. Once again, for several times over he was in a mad dash to save a life. He just hoped, that that person was willing to be saved by the likes of him.**

**XXX**

**Raph and Mikey were groaning and gasping for air as Timothy had his hands crushing them like they were nuts as Leo was restrained Tim's limbs.**

**"WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING ME?" Timothy yelled at the turtles as more people were still running for cover as Timothy slammed Mikey and Raph together by their shells and then threw all three turtles to the pavement below and then left the area to continue his origional objective.**

**"I MUST FIND...APRIL!" And with that, Timothy was gone into the dark alleys of New York, gone from plain sight. The turtles tried to collect themselves as they were in obvious pain.**

**"Did he say April?" Raphael questioned holding his arm as he gathered himself, Mikey soon got up behind him.**

**"As in "April" April?" Mikey followed up. It seems too obvious that it was the same April. But something wasn't adding up. Until the leader called out to his brothers.**

**"Guys, you might wanna take a look at this..." Leonardo called them over, they were there in an instant and Leo picked up an object and they were in shock as they knew instantly who was on it.**

**"It's Donnie...and April." Leo said. It was the picture that Timothy had brought to the surface. "He must've found this Donnie's lab."**

**"Awe. They look so cute." A completely distracted Mikey awed out quickly getting a slap on the back of the head from Raph. "Hey!"**

**"Pulverizer must be after her..." Leo quickly drew his brother's attention back to the object in his hand. They were all confused to how or why that would be the case, nothing added up.**

**"Great! April doesn't even wanna look at us, and now we need to save her from a giant ten foot Mutagen Monster." Raph looked down at the picture jumping to an assertion.**

**"Ooh no no! Mutagen-Maaan!" Mikey corrected Raph saying the new perfect new for Timothy completely lost in the moment. Getting then another slap in the back of the head from Raph. "Hey!"**

**"Knock it off you two! April's in big trouble. We have to find her before he does." The leader announced.**

**"Great! I'm sure April will be so happy to see us!" A sarcastic Raphael said as he followed behind.**

**The three turtles then ran off into the shadows as ironically they were completely in the shadows about Timothy's motives. Only that they knew that April life was compromised with Pulverizer after her and she needed their protection, whether April would want it willing would be another story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings everyone and welcome back to the next part of my story. Of course now, by the time this chapter is posted, the episode this story is based off of has now aired on Nick. I have to say I loved the episode, but...how I wrote my story near the end is going to play out very different. So how is it going to play through? Let's find out, as always, all rights to TMNT go to their respective owners. So without further adu, here's Chapter six!

**April was walking down the street as Casey began riding his bike up behind her. She knew hiewas coming hearing his bike as it rattled on the pavement, becoming extremely annoyed as he called her.**

**"April, I said I was sorry like a hundred times today. How many more times do you I need to say it?" Casey pleaded with her as he then rode in front of her blocking her path.**

**"How bout a billion zillions times!" April gave to him in a very pestured voice and then turned into the alley next to her to try and get away from him, Casey then jumped off his bike and began pushing it behind her.**

**"Well, at least it's not forever..." Casey said in a smooth cocky voice, this got April's attention as she stopped and turned around to face him. He had a smile on, missing teeth excluded as he was trying to look sincere in his gesture.**

**"You're real persistent, aren't you Jones?" April asked him point blank.**

**"You're real stubborn, aren't ya April?" Casey shot an answer right back at her.**

**She squinted her eyes at him and sighed to herself. "You have no idea what I've been through. You wouldn't even begin to understand..." She trailed off.**

**"Like what?" He leaned in, curious to get some answers.**

**"APPRILLLLL!"**

**The two kids in the alley heard a voice that got their attention for it sounded grabbled and muffled. They then turned around and saw a hidious monster in front of them, coming towards them.**

**"What is that thing?" April asked in horror as they backed up.**

**"Don't know...and don't think I'll understand that either..." Casey followed up.**

**Just then, the monster then charged at them knocking Casey out of the way to the wall next to him. Timothy then turned his attention to April walking closer to her as she continued to keep her distance.**

**"APRIL! Come with ME!" Timothy said to her in a garbled voice as he reached out with his ooze hand which terrified her with a scream, but Timothy then drew his hand back also. He tried to show that he meant no harm, which April didn't understand.**

**Just then, a metal object struck Timothy in the back of his non-existing head, and when he turned around, Casey was armed with his trademark hockey stick slapping cans, and other objects towards the monster. But then in one quick move, Timothy grabbed a nearby garbage can and threw in Casey direction sending him back down again with garbage all over him.**

**Timothy then turned back to April and reached out again.**

**"Come...with...me!" He said again, April reacted with a slap to the canister that held him, causing her to hold her hand in pain. Timothy did not take this well and then looked to grab her, but then out of nowhere came Casey on his bike and grabbed her at full speed by the arm and pulled her out of the way of Timothy's grasp as Casey tried to get away.**

**Timothy then followed behind as April was in a panic of the Pulverizer close behind.**

**"He's gonna catch us!" She screamed out, as Casey grabbed something from his bag of tools. "Not if I can help it!" Casey said to her as he chucked what looked like a metal tire iron right at the face of Timothy sending him down full force into the pavement allowing Casey to get away with April.**

**"YES!" Casey celebrated in a victory as he knew they were now clear as April looked to him with a sense of graditude. Casey then got as far away as they possibly could and his legs were totally worn out. April got off the bike carrier trying to gather herself also, but Casey was more than happy to brag about his victory.**

**After a mile of riding and getting as far clear as possible, Casey finally stopped and allowed April to hop off and gather herself.**

**"I think we lost it..." Casey told her, though her reaction wasn't so convinced if it was true or not.**

**"What...the heck, was that thing?!" She panted still in shock over the matter, though Casey was already in brag mode over the ordeal.**

**"Beats me, but that was pretty smooth on my part to escape like that. Bet we won't see that thing no more." Casey bragged on and on.**

**April crossed her arms in dismay at her renagade "friend". "Um...and just how can you be so sure?"**

**"Because I'm Casey Jones toots." Casey bragged again getting a scoff from April. She couldn't believe he would say something like that to her, they had only known each other for a couple days after all, barely long enough for him to be hitting on her.**

**Little did the two of them know that while they were in conversation, Donatello had still been in search on the rooftops looking for Pulverizer, to none of his avail. He couldn't believe everything that had happened in the past day. Just then he jumped onto the next rooftop and suddenly saw April in the corner of his eye, he was a bit reliefed for he saw that she was alright. But then he spotted someone else, someone he had never seen before.**

**"April? Who's that?" Donnie said as he leaned over on the side of the roof he was on. "What are they saying? WAH!" He didn't even notice that he was so far off the edge of the building, he slipped and fell off the side and landed in a dumpster underneath him making a loud bang.**

**April and Casey jumped at the sound and were soon freaked out again.**

**"What the..."**

**"Who's there?" April called out.**

**Upon saying so, a purple clad turtle slowly came out of the dumpster groaning in pain and rubbing his head in agony, unaware he was being watched by two pairs of eyes.**

**"What is that thing!?" Casey jumped in terror. First walking organ monster and now this.**

**"Donnie?" April questioned to her former friend as she walked up to him, though far from happy he could tell right away.**

**"Uh...hey April..." He waved hoping to lighten her mood.**

**"Huh! You know what that is? What the heck's going on?" Casey said, completely befuddled. Almost like he was tossed to the side, April was finally going to confront Donatello about what was going on.**

**"What do you think you're doing Donnie? I told you to stay away from me, and now you're easedropping on me?" She yelled. Pointing her finger in his face, just like she did that horrible night, giving Donatello bad memories again of that very moment.**

**"What? No!" He denied waving his hands off.**

**"So you're just spying on me again like last night?" April asked another diliberate question.**

**"NO!" Donnie yelled back this time, setting April back this time. He had had now, he wasn't going to be accused of another matter that wasn't his fault, and he was standing up for himself.**

**"So you weren't at the playground last night?" A mellowed April asked.**

**"Well...yeah but..." Donnie responded, but stopped as soon as April's face began to show she was getting upset again. "It's not like that okay, I was...trying to help somebody." He tailed off looking down at the pavement and away from her.**

**"Oh really, and who might that be?" She confronted again, asking more and more questions trying to get all the information out of him.**

**"A bunch of organs in a glass container!" He sort of mockingly joked, knowing there was no way she would believe him. But oh did she.**

**"WHAT?!" April's voice full of venom and rage at the turtle standing before her, Donnie's face became very worried upon her look.**

**"Did I say something wrong?" Donnie asked in fear as April's human "friend" then walked up behind her putting his hand on her shoulder.**

**"Yeah, we were just barely got away from that thing with our lives!" Casey joined in on the tangent, still not really believing he was talking to a...whatever this was in front of him, although it seemed very clear that April knew who this thing was.**

**"Let me guess, another one of your monstrosities that you've created!?" April screamed right in his face.**

**"April I..." Donnie's voice could barely be heard, he was more sunk than he was before.**

**"You're unbelievable Donnie." April said with complete disgust as Donnie just hung his head and closed his eyes.**

**"What're we wasting our time with this thing? We're getting outta here April." Casey told her grabbing a hold of her arm looking to pull her away.**

**"Hey, I can move myself Casey!" April resisting his urge to pull her away, but Casey then began to pull even harder.**

**"No, come on. We're getting away from this creep!" Casey insulted out.**

**"STOP IT! LET ME GO CASEY!" April tried pulling away from Casey, but he just held on.**

**"HEY!" **

**April and Casey then stopped and looked over as the turtle in front of them had seen enough of what this punk kid was doing to April. "Let her go!" Though April may have not liked him anymore, he was still going to stand up for her. He took one step forward trying to intimidate Casey, but intimidate wasn't in Casey's vocabulary...he probably couldn't spell it either for that matter.**

**"You gonna make me? What did April say your name was...Donnie? Some name for a freak." Casey insulted to the staff wielding turtle. April's mouth opened as she knew that was over the line.**

**"Casey!" April told him, wanting him to stop before things got ugly.**

**"Don't you call me a "freak"." Donnie warned him aloud as his eyes squinted towards him, Casey just brushed it off.**

**"You're right, I shouldn't...You're a mutant freak!" Casey continued twisting the proverbrial knife into Donnie's bad. April could take it anymore.**

**"Casey stop it!" April pounded on Casey's shoulder, but Casey just pulled her behind him.**

**"Let April go, or else!" Donatello's voice became very determined, he was not gonna stand around and let this dude do this to his friend, even though the feelings were no longer joint.**

**"Is that some kind of threat?" Casey asked him.**

**"I don't make threats...I make promises!" Donnie said point blank, just as he always had. Donnie always made promises, and he planned on keeping this one too.**

**Casey then held April back making sure she didn't do anything foolish behind him.**

**"You want some, Come get some!" Casey telling the turtle to bring.**

**"You asked for it!"**

**With that, Donatello drew out his bo staff and the two were face to face with April looking on.**

**Ready to fight...**


	7. Chapter 7

Greetings and this is the final part of the actual story. Saying that, I might do an epilogue after wards, following the events of this, but that would be some time from now. But for now, let's get on with the final part of the story. Remember this is how I believed the episode would have taken place, so it will feel like an episode, but in story form. But enough of my babbling, you want to read the final part, so let's go. As always, all rights of Ninja Turtles go to their respective owners, so without further ado, let's see the end.

**Donatello and Casey were face to face with their sticks drawn like swords as April looked on. She appeared more annoyed than fearful of what would happen though, for them fighting over her well-being was not the proper to be doing so when they were just trying to get away with their lives from a giant ooze creature, but she looked on as Casey held her back as Donnie continued to look through Casey's eyes to April's.**

**"A stick huh? I like your style." Casey complemented Donnie's weapon of choice. Casey then took an overhead swing, which Donnie blocked his staff. Casey then continued to strike with every strike of attack he could think of, but Donatello continued to block each one with the simpliest of moves and blocks. Casey didn't realize how over his head he was not knowing his was fighting a highly skilled martial artist. On the other hand, Donatello was always told by his sensei to never use their skills to hurt innocent lives, and while it was clear that this Casey kid was a jerk and punk, he was still an innocent life that did in his own way save April himself.**

**April just continued to look at Casey fegal attempts to attack as she palmed herself, shaking her head.**

**"Casey, just stop this." April told him just wanting him to give up, but Casey turned to her breathing heavily, tiring out from his rapid attacks to no avail.**

**"What? You don't think I can take a freak, well then watch this toots!" With that he made one last charge at the turtle.**

**"GOONGALLA!" He screamed out at his foe to try for one massive blow, but then opened his eyes to see that the turtle had simply stepped aside and was standing next to him just shaking his head. "What the heck?"**

**Then with a quick twirl of his bo staff, Donnie swatted Casey's stick out of his hands to the building wall next to them and then give Casey a thrust to the chest of the kid taking him to a knee, giving him a warning to just give up. Donnie had pretty much enough of this senseless fight by this point as it was solving nothing to fight like this.**

**"You're wasting my time." Donnie told the kid as he then went to take April's hand. "Come on April, let's go!"**

**But to his shock, his hand was swated away by the girl he cared for to confront him once more, bringing back terrible memories from their past.**

**"You stop it too Donnie, if you're trying to find somebody, why are you wasting your time with me?" April said in a controlled rage, Donnie was taken a back by her comments. Even standing up for her now, April had no intent to accept it from him, she was still very upset and bitter towards him and his brothers.**

**"Well I thought you..." Donnie started, but she quickly cut him off again.**

**"You thought wrong!" April concluded any chance of him trying to talk to her.**

**"April I..." Donnie sulked as he lowered his head and his guard.**

**"Surprise!"**

**Donnie then turned and gasped as Casey then came from his side with a much larger goalie stick and drilled Donatello right under the chin knocking him off his feet to the pavement below stunning him. April just gasped as the shot came within a couple feet of her as well. Casey then flipped the stick over his shoulder standing over his victim.**

**"Two minutes for high sticking, but boy was it worth it." Casey bragged to himself as April then questioned his motives.**

**"All you did was cheap shot him, you're proud of that?" April angerly remarked, but Casey just withdrew his stick back in his bag carried on his back.**

**"There ain't no rules in fighting April. Now come on, we're getting outta here." Casey told her and then took her hand to take her away from there, but she then planted her feet in the ground to stop him from walking, she shook head and then started walking to fallen turtle on the ground. She knelt down next to him, though still not looking happy towards either one of them and turned her head to the human.**

**"Just get outta of here Casey." She turned to him with a hurt look.**

**Casey was confused by this, he didn't understand what was going on and was a little peeved by it.**

**"What's this? You're siding with the Punk Frog?" **_(WINK)_** Casey called out her, finding another chance to insult his fallen victim.**

**"He's a turtle Casey!" April being quick to correct him, however Casey seemed to care less about that.**

**"Whatever...you tell your little creep friend when he wakes up that I'll be back!" He said as he jumped on his bike pedaling off. "Ya hear that, YOU AIN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME TURTLE!"**

**And with that, Casey rode off into the night leaving April with Donatello, she just shook her head as she turned back to the turtle by her.**

**"Donnie, are you alright?' She told him, although still not exactly in a tone of worry or pain. Donnie groaned as he started to stir holding his chin as he sat up slightly, and his vision blurred.**

**"Uh, man that stick packs a wallop? Huh?" The purple cad turtle blinked his eyes rapidly to try and regain his vision, soon his eyes began to refocus on a young red head over him. "April? W-Why did you choose me over him?" He said weak and groggy.**

**"Because you're the lesser of two evils." She extended a hand and helped Donnie up to his feet who still looked a bit loopy, but looked to be regaining his strength as he saw his friend stand before him. "Now I want you to take me home, and then...I want you to leave me alone...for good."**

**The last line then snapped Donnie back to reality, she still wasn't happy with him, or his brothers. Even after all that, after standing up for her. She really did mean the "lesser of two evils" part. It just left him so confused and speechless. What more could he possibly do to show her that he was sorry.**

**"But April..." Donnie tried to talk to her, but...**

**"No buts Donnie! Look...whenever you guys are around, trouble follows me. So I'm asking you and your brothers, to stay away from me. Do you understand?" She said in a strict voice.**

**Donnie couldn't take it anymore, he had to leave, before his emotions became too much in front of her. He then turned around and began to climb up the stair wall on the building behind him, leaving April behind.**

**"Hey! Where are you going, I said take me home first!" April yelled up to him, but her friend just snapped his head down towards her in sorrow.**

**"Oh I understand April. I've done everything I can to find a cure to help you and your dad so you can be happy again, and you don't even care; all you want to do is think of the bad times. So fine. If you want me to leave you alone, I won't make you wait..." He got up to the rooftop to say one last sentence to her. "So goodbye April..." And with that Donnie was gone, just like when April deserted the brothers before, Donnie had left her to fend for herself.**

**April couldn't believe what Donatello had said to her, but she wasn't going to take it lying down, she knew that Donnie wouldn't leave up there, she knew that he would wait for her to answer back before he left, and she sure to let him know how she felt.**

**"You turtles ruined my life! And you're trying to make me feel like I'm supposed to be happy?! Maybe Casey's right Donnie...MAYBE YOU ARE A CREEP!"**

**Sure enough, April was right...Donnie did stand by on the rooftop waiting for a responce. And the responce he got, was torture. He couldn't bare anymore. He closed his eyes as hard as he could and slowly walked away to go into the night.**

**April then knew she was alone again, or so she thought, for when she turned around to leave the alley she was in, the giant ooze creature was standing there. She realized that her yelling allowed him to find her as she realized she was in real trouble.**

**The creature spoke with anger and distain. "You hurt Donnie! You hurt me! Now I...HURT...YOU!" He yelled to her with his ooze hands forming fists.**

**April then screamed out in horror.**

**XXX**

**The three brothers in the streets could tell the scream of who it was.**

**"It's April!" Leo told them. "Hurry! We gotta find her!" As the brothers ran off as fast as they could in a race against time.**

**XXX**

**April was dodging strikes as much as she could, but Timothy then slammed the ground taking April off her feet. Timothy now had fists of rage and he was ready to strike.**

**"GOODBYE...APRIL!" The monster yelled as he wound up for one gigantic punch to hit her. April knew she was trapped, there was no hope, she was as good as gone.**

**"APRIL! NO!"**

**Suddenly, out of no where, Donatello appeared running behind April to shove her to the side out of harms way, but he was not able to avoid the incoming attack himself. The shot leveled him directly in the chest and the speed of Donnie running full speed into the full force of Timothy's fist sent him flying back on impact at an extreme speed as April looked on in horror as Donnie then drilled the brick wall behind him, cracking it slightly, knocking Donatello out as he crumbled to the ground laying set up on the wall unmoving.**

**"DONNIE! NO!" April cried out to the fallen turtle as she ran to his aid.**

**"DONNIE! NO!" Timothy soon screamed out as well as he had no intent to hurt his friend, but he did, and badly too. Timothy soon ran away from the scene leaving April to tend to him as Timothy disappeared into the night to escape before he could be seen again by someone else.**

**"Oh my gosh, Donnie. Please say something!" April pleaded with Donnie to get up as she lifted up his hand and grasped it to get him to awaken, but upon letting go, Donnie's hand dropped to his side as he continued to sit up on the wall behind, unconcious. April was horrified as she leaned her ear to his shelled chest. Thankfully, she heard a heartbeat, he was alive. But she couldn't help but break down at the sight of him still unmoving before her. "Why do you always do this to me?" She cried out to herself.**

**Just then she heard two seperate voices, but not from the streets, but in her thoughts. Two different voices, they were both calling her name, calling in worry, in fear. And she recongized who they were, and where they occured.**

_One was from her father, right before the mutagen canister shattered on top of him as he shielded her from it. The other was Donatello from just now, shielding her away from the attack that was sent upon her._

**Then it hit her, like a ton of bricks. She now knew why Donnie was always there, why he was always worried, why he always stood up for her, why he struck her father as he dive bombed her in the warehouse that night. She looked down to him barely able to catch her breath as his eyes were closed.**

**"You were just trying to protect me...and all I did was yell at you. Oh Donnie, I'm so sorry!" April huddled up to him, hugged him, and cuddled under his arm as she realized the matter. She felt the tears forming in her eyes as they streamed down her face, some of them landing on Donnie's shell underneathe her. She just stayed there by his side, waiting for him to come to, but he wasn't awakening.**

**Just then, another group of figures stopped in the alleyway that she was located in, the group knew right away who it was and ran over quickly.**

**"April! Are you al...Donnie?" Leo stopped in fear as she saw April by him, unmoving.**

**"Donnie!?" Raph added in shock. "Is he alright?" Mikey also said as Leo ran to Donnie and April's side. April got up and allowed Leo to check his brother for any damage to him, April just looked on in fear as the others walked up to her in comfort.**

**"April, what happened to him?" Raph asked with an arm on her shoulder.**

**She struggled to find the words as she was choking on her own emotions, but managed to tell them.**

**"I was attacked by this giant ooze monster, and Donnie he...he saved me!" April broke down and burried her face in Mikey's arms crying on his shoulder as his face was more crushed than hers.**

**Raph gathered the information that April had told them. "Ooze Monster? Pulverizer?" He looked to Mikey, who got the same feeling.**

**"Pulverizer did that to Donnie? I thought they were friends?" The youngest turtle question in confusion. April put her head up and looked confused.**

**"What? That thing was...trying to help?" April said in shock.**

**"Well...I think he found out that Donnie..." Mikey then pulled out the object that started the whole thing. April then saw it too as he gently took it from Mikey's hand. It was the picture frame that Donnie had made with the photo of Donatello and herself inside, and it was her first time seeing it. As she looked over to Donnie, and back to the picture, with the hearts around the frame.**

**Of course...it all made sense now. That's why Donnie had this motive to help her dad, and why he went all out to try and help her...**

**Her thoughts were cut off when Leo turned to his brothers, more to his older brother. "Raph! He's hurt bad! We need to get him back to the lair and fast!" Leo called to him hoisting up Donnie's head to pillow his skull from the solid hard wall, Raph was quickly there to help Leonardo in any way as the two prepared to lift him up, Leo then turned back to his youngest sibling. "Mikey, get April home and..."**

**Leo was quickly cut off though.**

**"No...I'm coming with you." She said still looking down at the photo in hand. This surprised the group as they looked on.**

**"But, you said..." Raph started.**

**"I know what I said, but I know where I need to be." April agressively said, they all looked to each other. Raph and Leo then nodded and Leo looked over to her.**

**"Of course April, you're welcome to come." Leo agreed. "Ready Raph, grab his feet, carefully."**

**The two then slowly picked up Donnie trying not to make vicious moves as their younger was injured was badly from the force he smashed the wall behind him, added to the force of the attack from his friend.**

**"Hang in there brother, you're gonna be alright." Raph told Donnie while carrying him as they began to attempt to get him down into the sewers without hurting him further, all Mikey could do was put his arm around April to comfort her, almost wanting her to hold on as much as Donnie.**

**As far for their injured brother, whether he was aware of it or not, whether they could hear him or not, they knew he was a hero. He saved April's life from sure endangerment. He had to be alright...he just had to.**

**As Mikey was about to help April along, April stopped him.**

**"Mikey..." April started as she held up the picture pointing at the hearts engraved on the frame to the youngest turtle. "Does...Donnie..." She trailed off before even finishing the sentence, but Mikey knew what she meant to ask. Mikey's mouth was slightly open for the question and then looked at her with a deep, comforting, smile and gave a generous nod.**

**April then focused on the picture even more now, now that she learned the truth of Donatello's intentions, the reason he had done everything to care for her, to protect her. The reason why he made so many promises to ensure her and her family's saftey. What it was meant out of.**

**Love.**

**XXX**

**Deep in the depths of the sewers, the Mutagen Man had hidden away sorrowed over the actions transpired, and was beginning to gain a new throught process as he recalled the events...**

**"Donnie Choose April...over me!" He said as he had something in his hand. It was long and wooden...it was Donnie's bo staff, which Timothy may have picked up after striking him, it was now the only thing he had of him left. But it was clear he had a new intention for his friend.**

**"Donnie hurt me...Now I...HURT...DONNIE!" His fist then clenched his staff in his hand and the wooden object began to melt in his hand until it was nothing but an acid sludge.**

**XXX**

**Back in the lair, the family and April were huddled around their injured brother and friend. They wrapped him up in blankets to restrict his movements and to keep him warm. His eyes were closed, more in a squint though. His breathing was steady, but was heavy and weak, which made Sensei believe that his shell was not able to prevent his ribs from being hurt in some capacity. They all looked on, hoping he would be okay.**

**"Will he be alright Sensei?" Leo turned to his Sensei, who continued to check his son's head to make sure he had no concussion or fever. After an assesment, Sensei was able to make a verdict.**

**"Donatello's physical wounds will heal over time, but if what you say is true about Timothy, I'm afraid his emotional wounds will take much longer to heal."**

**They looked on as it was true. Donatello may saved his friend, but in result may have lost his other friend in the process. April looked down from over top him and turned to her trainer from the past.**

**"What makes you think that Sensei?" She asked. Splinter was preparing to leave to allow his son to rest, but he stopped and turned to her.**

**"Believe me April, for I know what it is like to lose a friend, over the saftey of one I cared for." Splinter then turned back to his dojo, perhaps to gather more treatment, but it seemed he did all he could do.**

**Leonardo then knelt by his brother and placed a hand on his forehead with support and comfort. "Donnie has a strong spirit. If anyone can overcome this, I know he can." His voice soothing hoping that Donnie could hear him, but Donnie didn't respond, nor did he even respond to the touch of his brother over him.**

**April and Donnie's brothers all stood by the couch where he laid on. They knew they all had a hard task ahead of them. To try and help their purple clad turtle recover from all the physical and emotional injury that he had endured.**

**Courtesy of their new enemy...The Mutagen Man.**

**XXX**

So there you have it, not a happy ending, but hey, not all episodes have happy endings do they? I hope you enjoyed it. I am also thinking about doing an episode style story of the final encounter between the Turtles and Mutagen Man, but that's yet to be started so it would be some time before that would be posted, but if everyone would like to see how I think the Mutagen Man Saga will end, I would be thrilled to try to do my take on it. But until then, thanks for reading. You guys are awesome! :)


	8. Epilouge

_Greetings all, and welcome back. Thanks for all the support for everyone who read the story, the feedback was more than positive. Anyway, I promised an epilogue to this story and here it is. So what happened after the episode idea that I had, let's find out. As always, all rights of TMNT go to their respective owners._

_Epilogue_

**It had been two days since the situation between Timothy and the Turtles, although it lead to April reuniting with them, the circumstances were most unfortunate. Donatello was left on the couch to rest and recover, while the turtles were able to rest comfortably, April was from that.**

**She sat by the couch next to him each night waiting for him to awaken, though he never did while she was awake. To April it was a terrible feeling, for she didn't realize what it was like to put someone you cared for in harm's way, just like the Turtles did to her and her father several weeks before, now she was realizing that feeling with what she did to Donnie. And it felt terrible.**

**April tried to stay awake at night to see if her friend would come to, but after multiple nights of no sleep, she finally succumbed to exhaustion. When she awoke after a couple of hours, to her shock, the couch that sat next to her was now empty. The blankets were flipped off to the side and there was no one in sight. April then wiped her eyes thinking that she just wasn't seeing properly, but upon clearing her vision, there was no turtle on the couch next to her, no soul in sight. Just then she heard something shatter from behind her sight followed by some grumbling sounds, she turned around to see that it came from Donatello's lab, for which she noticed that his light was on. She decided to head over to sneak a peek inside. And what she saw broke her heart...**

**Donnie was inside sweeping up a broken beaker on the hard floor that had shattered into a hundred pieces. Donnie's ribs were still clearly hurt, but being a turtle, there was no way to bandage up the injury due to his large shell. All that could be done was to let the injury heal naturally, but that could take weeks, and there was no way he was going to take weeks off to recover. Heck, as soon as he woke up, he was back in the lab to achieve his prime objective, to find a cure for Timothy, April's dad, and all others affected by the mutagen disaster. But Donnie's injuries were so serious, that he couldn't even carry the beaker he had in his hand that he dropped it on the floor, then having to bend down, and get on his knees to sweep it up. Getting back to his feet that very moment proved to be tougher than finding the actual cure itself. But he was going to keep working...keep fighting...keep trying. He had to, he used one hand to hold himself upright using the table next to him as a stand, and held his body with the other to restrict any sudden movement.**

**But it was no use, he weezed and huffed with every step, on the verge of tears, and then he crumbled over on the table next to him. April had seen enough by this point and rushed to his side to try to help him up, Donnie's eyes were sealed shut so he had no idea who was helping him, not until looked over to see the red head next to him. When he did, he quickly seperated from her and stepped back keeping his distance, almost looking scared. He had no idea she was here, why was she here, upon seeing her face he turned around to act if though he was busy working, trying to avoid eye contact with her. She then slowly walked up behind him.**

**"Donnie...is there anything I can help you with?" She asked plaing a hand on his shoulder.**

**"No..." And he turned away from her sight again and tried to continue to look as though he was working, but April knew he was trying to avoid her.**

**"Don't be crazy Donnie, that thing nearly killed you. You can barely stand..." She huffed at him, though he continued to struggle around her.**

**"Why are you here April?" He told her. It did hurt April him saying that yes, not that she could blame him though. After all, she called him a "creep", and at the time, she probably meant it. She knew now what it was like to have something hurtful said to her, but it wasn't nearly to the degree of pain she inflicted on her friend.**

**"Because I'm sorry Donnie..." She apoligized, but Donnie was having none of it.**

**"No your not." He turned to her. "The way you cast us off..." He started to break down. "...After everything I did for you. Standing up for you, fighting for you. Taking one punch then changed everything?"**

**She didn't answer, she couldn't answer. He was right with everything, she made it like she needed a reason to forgive him rather than truely doing so.**

**"I've got work to do April..." He went to grab, but winced in pain reaching out for another beaker. April just shook her head at Donnie's resistance.**

**"Donnie, you're hurt. You need to rest." April went to grab Donnie's arm and pull him away, but doing so aggravated Donnie's injuries pulling the damaged muscle tissure in his ribcage. Donnie screamed in pain and dropped to the floor clenching his chest. "Donnie...no!" She dropped to a knee and was right by his side as he coughed and gasped for air, for his injured ribs were making it extremely difficult to breathe.**

**The injured turtle winced and slowly turned his head to the human next to him, with eyes in torture. "April..." He could whisper to her.**

**"I'm right here. I won't leave you again." April assured him.**

**"I'm just glad...you're back." He tried to give as much of a smile as he could trying to hide the pain he was in. She couldn't help but smile back to him. Even after everything that she did, Donatello...was still willing to forgive her, but that's when she remembered...what his brothers showed her, the object that started this whole mess. He didn't know she ever saw it. Is it possible that his feelings really were revine.**

**"Why that's Donnie?" She told him, trying to see if he would say it. But he didn't, he didn't understand what she was trying to do. He would just give an "I don't know." over and over again.**

**After while, April finally convinced him to come back to the couch as he struggled back to the comforters with April's help. April waited until Donnie gingerly laid down, and she wrapped the blankets over his body.**

**"Donnie, why did you risk killing yourself for me?" April asked him again.**

**"Isn't that what friends do?" Donnie brushed it off acting like he was trying to go to sleep, but she stood over top of him and placed her hand on his shoulder making him look up to her.**

**"Donnie, I know."**

**Donnie looked confused, he didn't get what she was talking about, it was just so sudden. The pain he was in didn't allow him to gather thoughts very quickly either.**

**"They told me..." She let on more, but he still just quickly shook his head not getting what she was trying to say. With that, she pulled something out and placed in on Donnie's lap. It was the picture of Donnie and her.**

**Donnie's eyes became bug-eyed and his face got redder than Raph's bandana, and started shaking neverously. His face almost looked like a giant brusie on his face.**

**"I-I can explain April. I..." Donnie began to talk, but April shushed him quiety, which he abided.**

**"It's okay..." She whispered to him. She understood. April had become curious to his actions, and reluctantly wanted Donnie's brothers to tell her about it, and they revealed more than she ever imagined, including how crushed he was when she left them. She never dreamed that it was in that manner. He was truely head over heels for her, and she realized how happy she was to have him there, protecting her. But it pained her at the same time to see the lengths he went to demonstrate it. He was out cold for nearly two days, injured badly, and was nearly killed. She would never want him to go to that extreme, just for his feelings for her?**

**That was just too much for her.**

**"Donnie I know you care, but promise you won't kill yourself for me." She leaned down over top of him with her eyes in desperate plea.**

**But for the first time in his life, that was a promise...he couldn't keep.**

**"I can't do that April...I care too much for you." He said, still breathing heavy, and squinting occasionally. "I'll do anything to keep you safe."**

**"I know Donnie...I know."**

**It was all she could say, nothing was going to convince him to change his mind. That turtle was dead set when he put his mind and heart to it. In both good ways, and regrettably in her eyes, in bad ways. She would never want Donnie, or any of her friends to die for her. She would never be able to live it down, and would probably feel even worse than what she was going through now.**

**April was going through many problems in her life, and while her friends were there to help, if anything would happen to any of them, it would only exasperate the problem. And April knew Donnie would do just that for her, or anyone he cared for. He cared too much.**

**But such care can sometimes make people do things they should never do.**

**After a long discussion, Donnie faded off into slumber for the pain became too much for him to stay awake for, and April was more than willing to let him rest and recover. But April couldn't help but be crushed; Donnie would recover and be fully healthy soon, but what would stop him from taking a terrible risk for her saftey again, and possibly more and more times thereafter. She didn't want to think about it, but it wouldn't leave her mind. And she couldn't help but fear the worst.**

**Donnie's careness for her was so extreme that he would do anything to protect her.**

**And sadly she felt that it wasn't a matter of if he would die one day for her...**

**...But when.**

**XXX**

_END EPILOUGE._


End file.
